Together or 5never
by l0chn3ss
Summary: Five sentence drabbles; SoMa prompts and occasional others like TsuStar
1. Chapter 1

Horror- This one might because a full out fic btw~ "preview", maybe or maybe not… Depends on if I wanna get into horror ;3

"Soul, where are you?" Maka ran from hallway to hallway in a never ending cycle of rooms. She overturned every little nook and cranny that she laid her hands on but there was no sign of Soul anywhere in the manor. She should have known that it was a trap, that the game send by an anonymous fanboy had been rigged with a spell.

It was supposed to be a horror videogame, but the witch had other plans in mind.

* * *

><p>No Way Out-<p>

It was an cycle she trapped herself in: one of love, anger, hurt, forgiveness, then repeat. Who could have guessed that she, Maka fucking Albarn, would be reduced to the situation that she was in. The only god forsaken man she had ever loved had been using her as a tool for getting another girl who he deemed far more attractive than she, and the truth hurt far more when it came from his lips than when she found out from a friend half a year ago. There was only one future in sight and there was no way out; Soul had stolen her heart but he had every intention of giving it back.

* * *

><p>Sacrifice-<p>

Kidd finally became the death god who would surpass his father… in all the wrong ways. The promise of power and the new reign over insanity over took his order, causing him to run amok on the earth plane. Even though it had been vital for the weapon and meister pairings to team up to reclaim the order that Kidd wanted, Maka and Soul couldn't bare to harm their friend, even if he didn't return those feelings. On the night of the final battle, Kidd aimed his death rays at the pairing, claiming one of their lives while the other was torn away from her grasp. Maka's antidemon wavelength was claimed by the death god along with her soul and that was what brought the world back into balance, at the cost of Soul's sanity.

* * *

><p>Rejection-<p>

I don't know how it got to this point and I can honestly say that it wasn't one of my proudest moments in the history of my life. When she asked me out, I was so surprised that she was talking to lil ol' me that I fell back into my old "cool" habits. After I replied with a suave voice and had my hand in my white hair, pretending to push it back when really I was making sure there were no tangles, she twirled on her heel and laughed, "This was a dare, thank god you said no." That was when I knew I had to have this amazing woman, the scourge of hallway and the president of the school, as my high school sweetheart. And that my dears, is how I met your mother, and one of the reasons why my name is Soul Albarn.

* * *

><p>Do Not Disturb-<p>

After he ran from me, I waited until dawn for him to return. I stood under the dying oak tree and stared at the path that he took last night when dusk fell while the skies turned into twilight. The brown leaves crunched under my steps when I walked back, moving slowly but stepping deliberately, hoping that Soul would appear before me before I reached my father's house. No one stopped me from pushing my bedroom door open as I entered my room nor when I gathered the glass pieces of my heart in my arms. I mentally twisted the key that inscribed his name, ripped it away from my box in my soul, and shoved it to the back of my chest, carving do not disturb on the front of my heart.

* * *

><p>Blood-<p>

Despite the huge group of meisters and weapons that crowded the ball room, the kishin had been lured by the huge gathering of pure souls. Soul never thought that having their wedding in his parents' summer villa would cause as much trouble as it did, that the surrounding forest had never been purged of the powerful demons that lurked in the trees that spanned acres of land. As proud newly wedded were, Soul and Maka were riding on a thrill of battle and adrenaline, doing what they knew best and protecting those who they held dearest. Who knew that the white dress would be stained with scarlet red, noir, death, and endings. The blood dripped from the corner of the moon's mouth in a never ending stream of promise of destruction and chaos, reminding everyone that there was no happiness that lasted and that darkness would find them no matter where they tried to create a haven of peace.

* * *

><p>Danger Ahead-<p>

There was really no going back after a decision has been made, even if my stubborn weapon was more concerned about my own safety over the safety of hundreds of others. That's what I love most about him, even as we crossed the sign that read "danger ahead". I had no regrets in this rash but necessary decision, even though one single idea developed after I encountered the pack of monsters. It was to be expected because whenever I started to fight, that one thought always formed in my head, even while I convinced myself that I would come out stronger than the me of yesterday. Maybe it would be nice for someone to know that my one regret was not telling Soul I loved him, even in my last and dying breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Soma and Pen and Paper-

She tried to hide the paper under her arm but it fluttered to the ground, twirling like a pinwheel until it reached my feet.

"Don't read it! I'm not ready yet," Maka covered her reddening face with her sleeves.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed ab— huh, a poem for me?"

* * *

><p>Soma and Triangle-<p>

She gracefully landed in a pile of snow. How it was graceful, Soul could've never explained how, only that she looked like a ballerina, leaping across the stage and landing in the spotlight. She popped her head out from under the snow, turning to the side as she giggled. She started moving her limbs back and forth, calling it a backwards snow angel. Soul drew a triangle around her, to keep her heavenly powers in check as she made the world seem a little brighter.

* * *

><p>Soma and Relaxation-<p>

"Soul, when I asked you for hot chocolate, I wanted it now… not in 58 billion years."

He handed her Maka's favorite red mug, and chuckled when she scowled after noticing his chocolately lip imprint on the rim.

She pursed her lips into a pout and cuddled the cup closer to her body, "Asshole."

Soul lifted her head closer to his and whispered, "Want it back?"

"Yup."

* * *

><p>Soma and Safety First-<p>

"Please get out from under the table because I swear, it wasn't even that bad."

"Soul, I literally just set water on fire."

Soul glanced back at the pot where the metal was still singed by the stove and he slapped himself on the forehead. "That one wasn't even your fault."

"Just don't let me near any thing else, safety first."

* * *

><p>TsuStar- Breaking the Rules<p>

She seemed to dance in the shadows as they bent to her will, swirling around her ankles like ribbons. Tsubaki crouched, then pounced at me, bring a storm of darkness with her as she tackled me to the ground.

"Sorry, but hiding the shadows won't help you, especially since I wield them."

She tried to readjust herself so that she could push off from the ground but my hand locked her firmly in place against my body.

"I bet you didn't see this one coming," and I silenced her lips with my own.

* * *

><p>Soma and Breaking the Rules<p>

She was one of the victims that creatures of the dark preyed on every time the moon became blood red and the sky became tinted with rubies. Now, there were two rules that all night people must follow: one, they must not tell any human of their world and two, they must not fall in love with a human. Once every few years, the sky opened on the night of the harvest moon and demons poured from the crack in the universe, feasting and replenishing their powers on the blood of the humans. The elders didn't know that one little demon named Soul preyed from only one girl and one girl alone named Maka nor that every few years since the start of their friendship, they would meet up on that one night and that precious night alone. Both didn't realize that at the tender age of sixteen, they would fall in love and helplessly watch each other become ripped away when the sky closed at the break of dawn.

* * *

><p>Soma and Summertime<p>

It was a normal summer's day in Australia, which meant surfing Santas and heatwaves.

After visiting Marie's family to bring the good news and gifts (as well as airplane and train tickets to Death City), Soul and Maka flew to the beach where they stumbled upon an Xmas Holiday TV shoot.

Their lead actor was nowhere to be seen and Santa was missing from action, making a commercial about a surfing and holiday cheer impossible.

One look at Soul's fluffy hair was all it took for the producers to pounce the pair, fitting them into costume and instructing the dumbstruck Soul to ride the next wave out who whispered, "I don't know how to surf."

Within the next five minutes, they were out in the ocean, riding a rouge wave together with Maka in an elf costume princess-carrying a terrified red-eyed Santa.

* * *

><p>Soma and Shoe Shopping<p>

Soul peeked at Maka's uniform apparel as she picked up a pair of green Nikes and his frown deepened at her color choice. She really had no other color than the ones that matched the plain, dusty desert even though her pink and pastel pajamas sitting in their joint laundry basket reminded him otherwise. Soul wanted his uniform to at least be similar to her own but the embarrassment of wearing a similar white dress shirt and yellow vest was appalling. Was there no other way to at least be color coordinated with a fashionless Maka? Soul rotated a yellow and black shoe in his hands, darting his eyes from the sneaker to Maka's vest and trench coat.


End file.
